Silent Aria
by Prestige Productions
Summary: Neopolitan always had it easy (then again being a sell-sword would do that for ya) but when Torchwick gets arrested and Cinder buys into another villain's gameplan, the diminutive mute sees a chance to cut out the BS and forge her own way. Rated M for future gory stuff *ON INDEFINITE HIATUS*
1. Prologue

_**Hello hello one and all, I bring to you my final fanfic related offering until further notice (maybe the weekend.) Classes are going to keep me busy but rest assured I will keep a bit of a mini journal in case fanfic ideas come to mind. Tonight's offering features everyone's favorite mute character (well maybe not Yang's favorite!) but I digress**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Neo would be dropping folks like flies. Saix and Xigbar belong to Square-Enix, this is not my third RWBY/KH crossover. That'll come later on.**_

Neopolitan (Or Neo as her now former employer Roman Torchwick had referred to her before his unfortunate capture by the authorities.) had always been something of a solitary soul, preferring to keep silent and let her actions and her blade speak the volumes she felt were wasted by the use of words. Teenagers were always using slang and mangled gibberish to get their point across anyway, an act that left the heterochromatic girl very put with the prospect of speech. Besides in the old days Roman spoke enough for the both of them, and while Neo showed no particular loyalty towards the man or his machinations she was still a sellsword who followed the highest bidder wherever they decided to point the money at.

Unfortunately, Roman's arrest had left a rather poignant void in terms of employment. Under normal circumstances Neopolitan would've used such a void as terms for a severing of ties before moving onto something with more action involved, however it seems even her old boss reported to someone farther up the chain as she would soon find out on what she thought was her last night in one of Torchwick's abandoned hideouts.

Neo had been busy packing up her small list of meager possessions for the journey ahead of her: A small carry-all case which housed clothing used for a wide range of tasks, from disguises to formal wear, the soundless woman would always be ready to adapt to her surroundings like a well-trained chameleon she would blend in seamlessly before leave the area with a satisfied smile and another kill added to her internal counter. She would pause in her preparations to look for her umbrella, finding it safely folded away in an alcove above the hammock she used as a bed. Neopolitan wasn't like most girls her age who wasted their energies longing for the material items like pretty dresses or glimmering jewels, all she wanted was to keep killing and use the body's left behind as a way to bolster her reputation for future challenges. She would smile as she deftly leaped from the place where her belongs were neatly laid in preparation for her coming exodus to the alcove where her umbrella waited, the cane sword hidden within was a vital component to whatever job awaited her next and while she was extremely adept at the art of hand to hand combat there was nothing that thrilled the mute more then hearing the sound of her hidden sword ripping through the flesh of an unprepared target, the way the blood spurted out and stained her blade as the poor soul's eyes slowly lost the spark of life that was held within. Such a sight would cause the smile on her face to widen in a somewhat manic grin as she unsheathed the blade hidden within, this was the instrument upon which the silent assassin conducted countless symphonies of blood amid the crescendos of death cries.

Her Silent Aria.

As Neo gaze upon her reflection cast in the cold steel of her weapon, she would pause to wonder why she had given her weapon that particular name. The girl had never so much as spared a single thought towards the art of song, much less had any clue whether or not she herself could carry a tune after countless years of silence. And yet as she looked down upon the sword as she returned it to its sheath, the name still felt oddly fitting to her as if it called out to some long dormant memory that lay sleeping within the depths of her heart.

If not her very soul.

"Are we planning on leaving so soon?" The mute would roll her eyes as the sultry tones of Roman's leader bounced of the walls of their not-so-secret hide out. The gangster had always preached that to get ahead that sometimes a little bootlicking was necessary, however in her time with Torchwick she had quickly witnessed his ideal of "bootlicking" slowly be worn down into a sort of begrudging servitude between the two sides. Cinder needed Roman's charismatic (if somewhat annoying) communication skills to help keep the White Fang under thumb while the woman often crept off into the shadows to plot in secret whilst promising her employer that she had "big plans" in store for his immediate future. Obviously, that was a lie seeing as the man was now in jail while she had quickly appointed a masked Faunus to take over his position as liaison to her Faunus shock troops.

"Clearly Roman was too weak a fool to understand the bigger picture behind my machinations, you my dear little mute are leagues about him in terms of skill and efficiency. Why not join with me and serve under his replacement?" The amber eyed pyromancer would smile as she held out a hand to Neopolitan, a gesture of peace and unity which was in stark contrast with the witch's true nature.

The Neopolitan haired girl would shake her head before making a grand leap towards her treacherous prey, carefully readying her aria for a lightning quick decapitation. However she would grunt and parry quickly as her blade met resistance in the form of the masked Faunus's katana.

Oh how she loathed others interfering with her kills, in her line of work interference often led to detection, detection led to more dead bodies then necessary, and such an increase often made for sloppy performance as well as an increased chance of mission failure.

"Adam dear, please do be gentle with her." Cinder would speak mid-yawn even as Neo tried to bypass her opponent, only to be met with further resistance from Roman's replacement. "She'll be very useful to us in the next stages of our plan, and I'd rather not have her damaged before our guests arrive." The raven haired pyromancer's indignance and disrespect only served to further fuel the sellsword's assault as she switched a mixture of precision kicks and Iado sword techniques, sheathing and unsheathing her Silent Aria to quickly cut down her Faunus foe only to see him mimic her attack with his own weapon. Although the shotgun trigger on his blade gave the masked man an unfavorable advantage in power and speed that would slowly force Neopolitan back against a pile of crates, the man called Adam would slowly force the point of his blade against the silent assassin's neck while the beginnings of a triumphant smile played upon his features.

"Yield woman, you've lost this round to a more superior swordsman." She would give no reply to his taunts even as he dug his tip deeper into her neck, expecting to see a faint trickle of blood and finding nothing but the shattering of her very body. "What is this trickery?!" Neo would quickly use the confusion to launch a vicious spin kick to Adam's back and send him face first into the crates while she quickly spun her blade, ready to deliver the final blow when a pillar of flame suddenly blocked her path.

"That's quite enough of that my dear, neither of you are much use to me if you're lying dead in a pool of blood." Cinder would grin, her dress lighting up as if daring her to disobey her command and continue the battle. Neo would return the gestured with a self assured smile, she knew that her speed would prove more than a match with the raven haired woman's pyrotechnics and then she would be able to sever it before even a spark left her nimble fingers. However, the sounds of a shotgun being readied to fire would cause her to amend her strategy as Adam's katana narrowly scored a clean hit on her back had she not leapt into the air to avoid it, leaving her to watch as his blade sliced through Cinder's fire pillar as easily as it would through one made of water. Both sides would glare at one another as the realization of their faulty double team dawned upon them, those glares would remain etched upon their faces as Neo steeled herself for the killing blow.

How sweet it would feel for her to resume her wandering ways after disposing of the bodies in a manner befitting her shared loathing for both parties. Unfortunately her fantasies of bloody dismemberment would halt mid-strike as she felt a hand grab the back of her head, followed by the unmistakable sound of a man's roar as she was driven viciously into the crates below. Her aura had saved her from receiving any disfiguring or fatal wounds but damn did that fall still hurt like a dozen Boarbatusk charges strung together.

"Well done Saix, it would seem our friend here has much to learn about keeping her subordinates in line." Neo could hear a gruff and weathered voice coming from all over the place it seemed: The walls, the floor, even inside her very head. Had she the ability to turn her head she would no doubt find the source of the newcomer, unfortunately this "Saix" would manage to keep her restrained with nothing more then a hand on the back of her head.

"Well now my little Neopolitan, it appears your little one woman revolution has been quelled despite such spirited resistance." Cinder would look down upon the subdued assassin with a satisfied smirk, before looking up at the individual keeping her still. "I do believe I owe you my gratitude…Saix, was it?" The individual above her would finally speak, it would be a tone that would be burned into Neo's memory for the remainder of her life.

"You can keep your gratitude woman, it would be wasted upon one such as myself." It was a cold, lifeless tone, more fitting of a demon or a beast then the man who was currently keeping her down with very little effort. "What the Master and I require are your men, as well as the expertise of this one here." Saix would grind the sell-sword's face into the cold steel floor below her, even as Adam Taurus had a good laugh at her expense. Neo would be in no position to exact her revenge now but someone in her position never forgot a single individual who had crossed her in life, she always made sure to repay them in kind. There had only been one lone exception to her path of retribution: a golden haired brawler who had avoided her blade's bloodthirsty appetite thanks to some well timed divine intervention in the form of that masked swordswoman. That woman was not someone to be trifled with, in the dark reaches of the underground crime network she was the de-facto Boogeyman to those snot nosed punks getting wet behind the ears. But whether or not this woman was some mythical spirit or just merely flesh and bone, Neo would find a way to make her Silent Aria sing proudly as she separated the woman's head from her shoulders.

"How intriguing that someone as strong as yourself would come to my organization for help, perhaps we could mutually benefit from each other's resources." Cinder would summon a large fireball and proceed to show this newcomer what her plans for Remnant entailed, the mute would growl as she heard him chuckle in amusement at her explanation. "Yes..I do believe a partnership with you would benefit our future goals quite graciously."

A few nights would pass before the one called Saix would appear once again, this time with an older gentleman in toe that he referred to as "Xigbar". Neo was intrigued by yet another carcass for her to eventually cut through, nevertheless that would have to wait as the two cloaked men began to outline their shared plans for not only Vale but the entirely of Remnant itself.

"Your world, the one you so charmingly call Remnant is situated in a most fortuitous position in the Sea of Worlds." Saix would speak with an even more grim tone then when she had first heard him talk, Neo would frown thoughtfully even as some among the White Fang were growing restless and irritable.

"Man these guys are nuts!"

"Do you really expect us to believe there are other world's besides our own?!"

The one called Xigbar would simply grin as the voices of discontent grew louder and boisterous, a few even demanding that they dispatch the outsiders and return to their fevered fight for equality.

"So you don't think there are other worlds beside this little pebble you call home, you truly believe that this place where you scratch and claw for some sort of fair break is the only one with some sort of value in it?!" The Freeshooter would wasted little time in drawing his arrow guns and firing off four rounds, each laser arrow embedding itself into the warehouse before proceeding to project images of worlds unknown to those gathered in the room.

Including one very intrigued silent sell-sword.

"Brother I've been to places you can't even imagine: I've seen an entire world surrounded by desert sands and somewhere in the middle of that is a grand palace that houses a mighty royal living among the weak and disenfranchised crying out for help, I've seen a verdant wonderland spoiled by an overweight tyrant using her soldiers to bully the helpless denizens of her kingdom!" The White Fang's soldiers would watch as the images shifted in accordance to Xigbar's words, rallying those who had felt such oppression into fighting spirits including Adam Taurus who had been strangely silent up to this point. Neo couldn't have cared less what the White Fang wanted, all this talk of equality and freedom meant nothing to her. All that she required was targets to bring down, money to be made, but far be it from her to let these miserable peons tire themselves out.

After all they weren't the effort of taking them seriously.

"This is our offer, accept our partnership and together we will march upon these worlds as a unified force." Saix would take over for his more energetic cohort, seeing that the crowd would now be more than willing to stand up for their cause. "Come with us, and together we will rise up and reclaim these worlds for your fellow people. Then, and only then will the time truly be right for us to reclaim your beloved Remnant."

The crowd would roar in approval at the man's words, the mute could see that they were firmly in the sway of their new masters.

Neopolitan would sigh as she thought back upon that first night with a sense of disdain, Roman Torchwick may have been a two bit gangster but at least he had the dignity to maintain some Semblance of self-worth while under Cinder's service. However said pyromancer had given herself fully over to the outsider's machinations, it had gotten worse since their so-called "Master" had gifted her a new toy to play with. The silent sell-sword would look down upon the photo of her latest target with some hesitation: She had been tasked with observing the young man, no bloodshed was to occur or else she would end up no better than those poor grunts who had bought into Saix's pretty speech months ago. They had indeed traveled to brave new worlds, but not a single one returned to tell the tales of their adventure, whilst Cinder and Adam were sucked deeper and deeper into the void of subjugation under the guise of a deepened trust.

Neo wouldn't let herself end up a puppet to anyone Outsider or otherwise, this boy was Cinder's last gambit to turn the tides of their partnership in her favor. Perhaps by recruiting him for her own purposes, she would be able to cut her way through to the truth of the matter.

And if not, then at the very least his blood would make a fitting tribute to her dear Aria.

 _ **So let's break it down real quick here folks: Neopolitan's a stone cold assassin  
The Organization's selling Cinder and co. a load of garbage (and they're buying it)  
My fight scenes suck**_

 _ **Updates to this will be somewhat random, not just because of my schedule but because this one's going to have the kind of endgame guaranteed to get me "Peaches" level heat (no, Neo isn't being paired off!)**_

 _ **Review if you want, PM if you must**_

 _ **But be prepared to stay tuned**_


	2. Silent Promise to Kill

_**Alright, i'd like to start this off by stating that the poll up on my profile page is in a bizarre three way deadlock, not going to say which stories are involved but I despise ties. And in the unfortunate event that there is a tie then the fic with the shortest amount of work to go before completion gets priority.**_

 _ **Secondly, there won't be any more 2000+ word epics unless the chapter demands it. I am a very busy, and very tired college student, plus I've noticed that some of the longer chapters don't get as much play as their shorter counterparts. You all are probably busy people as well and don't have time or energy in your cell phones or tablets or however you're viewing this for long winded chapters with buffer details or the like. So lean and mean from now on.**_

 _ **Finally, feedback is encouraged (I really like to know what you all think of what I'm doing with the cast, however I'm going to make a few things very clear: OOC moments will happen, the OC is a bit of a Mary-Sue but does take his licks! The wrestling references WILL NOT DIE!)**_

 _ **Now, with all the garbage outta the way.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Remnant would have a few dirty heels of its own, Saix belongs to Square-Enix.**_

Neo would feel rather disgruntled as she wandered the streets of Vale in search of her target, the last she had heard the boy had left the grounds of Beacon and had been wandering the city in search of something or someone. Not that the mute cared what it was he wanted, she only needed to find the wolf and either bring him to her side of the war against Cinder and her new friends, or slay him outright so that both the Hunters and the Darkness lose a valuable piece in their respective plans. She would pause mid-step as she heard voices coming from around the corner and instinctively hid herself next to the adjacent wall, her clothes blending in with the brick and mortal behind her as she strained to listen in on the conversation.

"It's like I told you before Xiao Long, your boy's not here." Neo didn't recognize the voice, but she knew the lay of the city well enough that it was coming from the newly opened Sweet Shop so it was a good bet that it was probably the shop's owner. "And besides, even I did know where he was I certainly wouldn't hand him over to you..poor guy was a total wreck when he first came to me and now he's finally beginning to get back on his feet!" The mute would lean over to get a good look at her future kills: The shop owner was a rather tall woman, short brown hair tied lazily, rose shaped earrings, piercing green eyes, but perhaps the most important detail Neo found interesting was the woman's scowl as she argued with the second voice. The shop owner was clearly protecting someone, someone that the other person was clearly looking to get her hands on.

"Cut the bullshit Kino, I know he's here!" Sounds of a struggle would ensue from inside giving the short statured sellsword an opportunity to move in closer even as the camouflage gave way to reveal her presence for a split second before using her exceptional speed to avoid detection and blend into the side walls of the shop. By the time she had gotten to a decent vantage point, the fight inside had come to a close and judging by the groans coming from within it seemed like the store owner had taken a fair beating. "Now let's try this AGAIN!" The second woman was now clearly irate and somewhat winded by the sounds of things, even as another punch was heard. "Where the FUCK is my Baby B!? The store owner would groan as she coughed loudly, no doubt having suffered internal injuries from the beat down. "H-he's out, I let him come and go as he pleases…in exchange for helping me with deliveries." Neo would sigh, wishing more than anything that she could just bust in and kill the both of them, but they weren't targets on anyone's shit-list and there was no amount of Lien that would warrant the mute getting involved in some petty squabble. "But even..even if you did find him, he'll never come back to you Xiao Long." More coughing cutting off whatever retort she had in mind, the owner struggling to properly breathe at this point. "You broke him, and there's no way in hell he'll listen to a damn word you have to say." The second voice would sigh as the sounds of weapons being disengaged was heard.

"I don't care if I ever get his heart back, but I will protect him from those seeking to use him for their own schemes." The second person would finally exit the store, allowing Neo a look at the merciless individual who would beat the piss out of a seemingly innocent dessert shop owner.

The golden mane, the gauntlets on the wrists, (even though somewhat differently designed now) it was that detestable brat from before! Neo had to fight to keep her composure at the sight of the woman whose life had been spared by that masked fiend, that brawler's blood should be coating her Aria at this very moment! That was all the incentive she needed to quickly unsheathe her sword and give it a simple spin before taking off in a run to finally bring down her long lost quarry, only for a familiar black cloaked figure to literally clothesline her out of her boots as Saix stepped out of a Dark Corridor. "This is no time for your petty little acts of vengeance, the Master requires your presence in the throne room." She would snarl even as her prey rounded the corner and left her field of vision, filled with venomous hatred in her differently colored eyes the mute would retrieve her boots and step through the corridor before being led off to her next (albeit forced) meeting with her newest superior.

As the corridor closed behind her, the silent sell-sword made an internal promise to finally settle the score with her golden maned prey, the masked fiend who so callously stopped her half a year ago, as well as these black cloaked miscreants who dared to forcibly bring a trained killer like her to heel like some trained seal.

Come hell or high water, Neopolitan would slay them all and as their blood soaked upon her beloved blade, the Silent Aria would sing gloriously another tale of bloodied triumph.

 ** _Brownie points to whoever can figure out who the store owner is, and you all have time to bring this three-way tie out of the muck and the mire. And in case you forgot what's what, here's a rundown:_**

 ** _Addiction: The president of the SDC is sick and nearing Death's door, enter Weiss, Winter, and a very reluctant Bálor (who's more Support than Star) as the Rite of Succession is invoked and the sisters are put through a series of trials to prove themselves to be the next President of the company and ruling matriarch of the Schnee bloodline._**

 ** _Ghosts in Us: After the events of One Bad Day our hero lies comatose and painfully unaware that his 'family' Team RWBY is on the brink of collapse, trapped inside a series of dreams that involve more peaceful times with the four Huntresses._**

 ** _Machinations of Darkness: A RWBY/Kingdom Hearts crossover that sees Master Xehanort and the 'true' Organization 13 in collusion with Cinder and co. as they attempt to bring about Remnant's downfall while preparing to backstab one another._**

 ** _Mmm Gorgeous: A Team CFVY fic that's centered around Coco's attempts to change Beacon's uniform amidst the turmoil of Fox being a player, Velvet fretting over her leader, and Yatsuhashi being the silent, dependable one._**

 ** _Peaches and Blood: An AU take on Conversations where the OC's tweaked in the head and hellbent upon making JNPR's life a living hell. Arkos fans beware!_**

 ** _Silent Aria: Seriously? You're reading this, you know what's up!_**

 ** _Fan's choice: Sometimes during this crazy ride called Fanfiction, some reviewers pitch me some ideas for what they wanna see me do next, and aside from my amalgam of one-shots 'Everyday Life of an Unhappy Idiot' I just can't find time to bring it all to life, but I want to give the few fans this Dirty Heel does have their time in the spotlight. If this somehow manages to win, then I have a couple of friends who've pitched me some good ideas and you might see one pop up (Knight, JacobtheSpartan, this could be the day you've waited for) but anybody can pitch an idea, you fans have a voice. Just because I'm a dirty heel doesn't mean I don't listen. I'm not Vince McMahon, I care about the fandom. I just love stirring the pot_**

 ** _Because I'm Just. Too. Sweeeet! *throws up the handsign as I exit*_**


End file.
